A Beautiful Lie
by Kyriana42
Summary: Sequel to Who We Are Now. Connor has recovered physically from Helen's trap; but her words are beginning to push the boundaries of his sanity. Will her prediction come true? Danny/Jenny Connor/Abby Sarah/Becker
1. Still Standing

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 1:**** Still Standing**

It had been a few months since Connor had been released and nearly several months since the ordeal with Helen in the tunnels.

Connor sat at his desk in the ARC.

His arm was nearly healed; but the doctor's warned him that if he did not make attempts to attend physical therapy and strengthen his arm, it would more than likely never work to its proper capacity again.

Connor had managed to convince Lester to arrange for him to have physical therapy at the ARC in order for him to be able to still help out with the team.

"Ready?" Abby asked snapping Connor out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Connor smiled as he slowly stood and put his jacket on with Abby's help.

Connor wasn't allowed back out in the field yet, under Lester's orders; but Connor and Danny both agreed that it was mostly the fact that Connor had snapped at Lester that Connor was stuck doing desk work at the ARC.

"I can't wait to get back to the flat." Connor said lightly gripping his shoulder.

Abby noticed this. "Are you okay Connor?"

"I'm fine," Connor lied, "just tired and a bit worn out from all this physical therapy."

* * *

Danny and Jenny arrived back at Danny's flat sometime around midnight when they were done filling out their paperwork.

"Whew, I'm beat." Danny said collapsing on the couch, "I just can't wait to get up and do it all again tomorrow."

Jenny threw a pillow at him, "oh, come on, Danny, everyone knows you're the king of paperwork."

"Yeah, well, if Lester let me have it my way, we'd all get out early every night and leave Becker to do the paperwork." Danny smiled.

"What do you have against him, Danny?" Jenny inquired as she stepped near the couch.

"Nothing," Danny said crossing his heart and raising his right hand.

"You are _such_ a liar!" Jenny laughed.

Jenny inadvertently squeaked when Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him on the couch. Their faces mere inches apart.

"Only when it matters" he smiled as he kissed her.

Jenny pushed herself off of Danny and stood up straightening her clothes.

"Danny Quinn, you are skating on fairly thin ice." Jenny warned trying to keep a straight face; but ended up smiling.

"Would you care to point out this thin ice, Miss Lewis? Seeing as it's the middle of spring?" Danny asked smiling as he walked towards Jenny.

"I think you need to lie down and go to sleep, so we're not late to work _again_." Jenny replied lightly pushing Danny away.

"Ow, that's where I was nearly torn apart by a creature," Danny whined.

"You _are_ a liar, Danny." Jenny joked. "That wound fully healed a few weeks ago."

Danny kissed Jenny again.

"Like I said, only when it matters," He said breaking the kiss and smiling.

Jenny kissed him; but quickly broke the kiss and began walking the bedroom where she slept. "Goodnight, Danny," she smiled closing the door behind her.

"Totally unfair, Jenn!" Danny called, smiling as he lie down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Connor lay in his bed, thinking. He had his iPod running, which, ironically enough, was playing "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

The irony of it was that it seemed to sum up his experience with the ARC.

_Lie awake in bed at night and think about your life_.

Ever since he had joined the ARC project, his life seemed to go further and further down hill. He had lost so much. Tom, Stephen, Cutter, and nearly Abby and Jenny.

_Do you want to be different?_

He loved his job, most of the time; but he couldn't stop thinking about what Helen had said to him all those months ago.

_Try to let go of the truth_.

He never told anyone what Helen had said to him. Mostly, it was because he refused to believe any truth that could come from Helen.

_The battles of your youth_.

There was no way that he would become leader of the ARC team again and even if he did eventually find a way to open and close anomalies, there was no way in hell he'd _ever_ surrender that kind of technology to Helen. Not after what she'd done and how much she'd ruined his life.

_'Cause this is just a game_.

There was something that he had to be missing. Some kind of clue that was in plain sight. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

How did Helen even know that he was temporarily leader of the team?

* * *

Connor jumped out of bed and got dressed. He quietly snuck down the stairs.

As he neared the door, Rex flew overhead chirping excitedly.

"Shh." Connor whispered, "you're gonna wake up Abby, mate."

Connor quickly and quietly slipped out of the door and out of the building.

He climbed into the car and drove off. He wasn't even entirely sure where he was going. He just knew that if he stayed in his room thinking, he was going to go mad.

Connor couldn't shake the conversation he'd had with Helen in the tunnels.

_Connor smiled, "So what does that device do and how'd you get it?"_

_"From you."_

_Connor turned his head to her fear across his face. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You see Connor, one day, when you're once again the leader of the ARC team; you're going to make a brilliant discovery that will forever change man's destiny. Now, I have a proposition for you. You can either stay there, bleeding to death on the ground as the creatures get closer to devour you, or you can come with me."_

Nothing made any sense anymore. If Cutter were here, he'd know what to do.

But Cutter wasn't here and Connor was left to decipher Helen's cryptic threat before something worse happened to the team.

Helen's words had begun to haunt Connor.

_"You are going to help me fix the future."_

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Bitter Taste

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 2:**** Bitter Taste**

Connor returned sometime in the early hours of the morning. He snuck into the flat as quietly as possible. As he gently shut the door, he noticed a figure on the couch and his breath caught in his throat.

He inched closer to the couch and saw that it was Abby fast asleep in the early morning light.

'She must've heard me leave and sat up to wait for me.' He thought.

Connor checked his watch.

'I guess I'll get an hour or two of sleep and then a shower and head to the ARC.' He contemplated as he tip-toed up the stairs to his room.

As he pulled the covers back to fall onto his bed, he found Sid lying in his bed fast asleep.

"Sid, I haven't got time for this," Connor whispered, quickly looking down to see if Abby was still sleeping.

Connor picked up Sid and laid him down on the floor, "you know you're not supposed to be in my bed, mate."

Connor passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Connor, Connor, wake up." Abby called gently shaking him.

"Huh?" Connor muttered into his pillow.

"Connor, you need to wake up, we're going to be late and Lester's gonna kill us!"

Connor pulled himself up and out of bed, got a quick shower, and threw on some clothes.

"Breakfast?" Abby called as Connor came down the stairs.

"No, I'm good." Connor replied rubbing his eyes heading for the door.

Abby came rushing into the living room with a muffin and a travel mug of coffee.

"Seriously?" She asked concerned. "Connor, are you feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine Abby!" Connor snapped.

Connor noted Abby's shocked look, "I'm-I'm sorry Abby. I've—I didn't sleep well last night is all."

"We should probably be getting to work, before Lester lynches us." Connor half smiled, changing the subject and walked out the door toward the car.

* * *

On the way to the ARC, Connor had fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

Abby looked at the mileage and her eyes widened.

She knew that Connor had slipped out of the flat last night, but where the hell could he have gone that he put that _much_ mileage on the car.

Something was up. There had to be a reason he wasn't sleeping and why he was acting the way he was lately.

* * *

When Abby and Connor showed up at the ARC going their separate ways, not even acknowledging each other, it shocked nearly everyone in the main operations room.

Connor walked over to the ADD and began typing away running diagnostics and updating the software, while Abby walked over to her desk and pretended to type.

"It might just be me," Sarah began, "but are those two fighting?"

"I don't get involved in issues like that," Becker replied.

Sarah shot him a look, "Really?"

"Uh, what I meant to say was," Becker cleared his throat, "I better go sort out the security issues amongst my men."

If they were living in a cartoon at that precise moment, Becker would had one of those trailing dust clouds behind him, as he couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

"That was just slightly scary," Danny commented putting his arm around Jenny's waist, "at least I'm the only man with a handle on his situation."

Jenny pulled out of his grasp, "Situation?"

"Relationship. I meant relationship, Jenn. Oh, come on, I sleep on the couch for Pete's sake! I should get some credit." Danny tried to explain.

"Credit?" Jenny asked appalled.

"I'm just—I'm just gonna go and talk to Abby and find out the scope before I dig myself an even bigger hole." Danny said pointing his thumb at Abby as he turned around and escaped in a similar fashion to Becker.

* * *

As Connor typed away at the ADD, the haunting thoughts returned to him.

'There has to be a way to change the future that Helen predicted for me. No, there's never any truth to anything that comes from her.' He thought.

_"You know, if those things get to the anomaly, humanity will never stand a chance."_

_"What do I care about humanity? My plan worked out in the end."_ _Helen had replied._

This was all Helen's fault, if Connor ever did venture into the anomalies; he could only hope that he'd end up back at the exact date and time Helen had first ventured into the anomalies. He'd stop her and this madness once and for all.

Cutter, Stephen, and maybe even Tom would still be alive; but that would also mean that he'd never meet Abby, Jenny, Becker, or Danny.

All actions have a consequence. He had to remember that if anything.

Helen would get hers, sooner or later. Connor sincerely hoped that it would be sooner.

'Wait, a minute. What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to be trying to carry on Cutter's work and try to save people and here I am wishing harm on people.' He thought.

'I'm not gonna let her get to me, not this time. Never again.'

* * *

Danny walked over to Abby and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" he asked casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Danny." Abby replied not looking away from the computer.

"Yes you do. Everyone's noticed it, so it's not just me. Did you and Connor have a row?"

"If you'd like to consider him disappearing in the middle of the night, adding 100 kilometers to my car, sleeping in, snapping at me, and pretending it never happened; then sure, but I was just trying to help. Maybe you should go talk to him, Danny. See if you get through to him." Abby explained looking at Danny then returning to her computer.

_

* * *

_

_"The future Connor, you'll help me save it." Helen's voice mentally mocked him._

Connor put his hands up to his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

'You're not gonna win, Helen.' He thought. 'I'm gonna win this war.'

Connor stood up and walked as calmly as he could out of the main operations room, not even noticing anyone looking at him.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Losing Touch

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 3****: Losing Touch**

Danny followed after Connor; but Connor proved to be a bit faster than Danny.

Danny stopped one of the technicians in the hallway.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see Connor Temple go through here?"

"I saw him talking to Captain Becker a few moments ago." The technician replied.

"Thanks; carry on." Danny called as he bolted toward security.

* * *

Danny saw Becker talking to one of the military men at security and walked over toward them.

"Becker, have you seen Connor? I need to ask him something important."

"Yeah, I think he went up a floor." Becker replied, "He took the stairs."

* * *

"If I were trying to hide from everyone and were looking for a place to think, I'd probably go to one of the last places anyone would think to look." Danny muttered to himself as he scaled the stairs.

* * *

Danny found Connor sitting up on the roof of the ARC smoking.

"I didn't know you smoked." Danny commented walking over to Connor and sitting down next to him.

"I don't." Connor replied.

"Where'd you get the cigarette from?" Danny asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Leslie." Connor replied studying the cigarette.

"Wh-that cute technician from the second floor?"

"No, Leslie Becker." Connor laughed.

"Becker has a relative working here?" Danny clueless.

"No, Becker's first name _is_ Leslie." Connor replied taking another puff.

"You are yanking my chain." Danny accused skeptically.

"Nope. I read his file."

"Haha!" Danny chuckled, "Boy band music is a thing of the past, now that I have a new method of tormenting Becker."

"Wait a minute," Danny said after containing his laughter. "Does Sarah know he smokes?"

Connor shrugged. "Dunno."

As Connor finished his cigarette, Danny choked on the smoke Connor exhaled, due to the wind up on the roof.

"Ya know, those things really aren't any good for you." Danny commented.

Connor threw the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his shoe.

"You're not my dad, Danny. I'm 27 years old, I think I know how to take care of myself; thanks."

"Connor, I'm not-"

"I'm late for my last physical therapy meeting," Connor said getting up and walking back down into the ARC cutting Danny off.

* * *

As Connor came out of the stairs, he passed Becker.

"Might wanna hide your cigarettes, mate. Danny's coming." He warned Becker.

Becker gave Connor a puzzled look and quickly disposed of the cigarettes in the nearest trash bin.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Temple," the physical therapist began, "it looks as though the wound completely healed up."

Connor smiled, "that's great news. That means that I can go back out into the field and help out again and-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," the physical therapist cut Connor off. "There's someone, who wants to speak with you regarding that."

Lester came into the room and approached Connor.

"So, I hear you're all healed up." He began.

"Yeah, that means I can go back into the field, right?" Connor asked cautiously.

"Every other mission, yes."

"What? You heard the physical therapist, you even said so yourself, that I'm completely healed! What's stopping me from going back full time?" Connor asked angrily.

"Just health and safety." Lester replied. "Take things one step at a time so that you end up on the sidelines permanently."

"But-"

"It's that or would you prefer to return to desk duty filling out paper work and research?"

"Fine." Connor replied lowering his gaze to the floor.

"If you're finished, you can be done for the day. Everyone else is headed home. The night staff will alert you if an anomaly opens."

Connor stood and walked out toward the main operations room looking for Abby.

* * *

As they drove home, Connor looked at Abby.

"Abby, I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I didn't sleep much last night."

"It's alright, Connor." Was all Abby said.

* * *

When they got up to the door, there was not only the usual mail (bills, the occasional letter, etc.); but a package addressed to Connor.

"Huh, I wonder who it's from." Connor asked picking it up as the pair walked into the flat.

Connor set the package on the coffee table and followed Abby into the kitchen.

"We really, need to go grocery shopping, cos that's just sad," Connor stated looking at the empty fridge.

Abby shot him a look.

"A really, beautifully sad fridge that the ARC has deprived of food." Connor smiled.

Abby smiled a bit and Connor pulled her into a hug.

"I am really sorry for snapping at ya this morning and ignoring ya almost all day." Connor apologized.

"Really?" Abby looked into his eyes.

Connor kissed her, "yep, and I even ordered Chinese, to make up for it. Your treat."

Abby punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Just kidding, I'm paying for it."

Abby kissed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Also, to celebrate, that I, Connor Temple, have been freed from the shackles of physical therapy." He added smiling.

* * *

Later that night, after Abby had gone to bed, Connor sat on his bed with the nightstand light on.

He examined the package trying to find out who the sender could possibly be.

At first all he could find was his own address; but after studying every inch of the box, he found his answer in one of the corners on the bottom.

Written hurriedly, or so it seemed, Stephen Hart's address.

"No, nonono!" Connor said in a hushed voice so as not to wake Abby.

"That's _impossible_!" He muttered.

He tore the box open to reveal, an iPod surrounded by tissue paper.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie! Also, if you were confused by the cliffie, check out Series 1 Episode 3 of Primeval. ;D

Please Review! ^^


	4. Still Running

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 4****: Still Running**

Connor examined the package trying to find out who the sender could possibly be.

At first all he could find was his own address; but after studying every inch of the box, he found his answer in one of the corners on the bottom.

Written hurriedly, or so it seemed, Stephen Hart's address.

"No, nonono!" Connor said in a hushed voice so as not to wake Abby.

"That's _impossible_!" He muttered.

He tore the box open to reveal, an iPod.

_"You know, it wasn't until you got bitten that I felt that one of us could actually die from doing this. It really upsets me." Connor said with long, borderline sarcastic face._

_Stephen looked at Connor, with slight concern. "You must have gone through hell." His concerned expression changed to a smile._

_Connor smirked. "Yep, it did make me think about what's important though. You know, sorts out your priorities a bit. If you get killed can I have your iPod?"_

_Stephen smirked at that, "we'll see."_

It was just some stupid joke that the pair of them had had between them. It wasn't quite so funny when Stephen _actually_ died.

They constantly joked about it; but no one other than themselves really knew about the joke.

Connor sat there at the edge of his bed holding the small box containing the iPod in his hands.

He was running out of time and options.

Helen was coming for him.

If he quit the ARC, well, it wouldn't really help the situation; but if he left Abby's flat, and went to live elsewhere, it might subtract Abby from Helen's hit-list.

Then again, if he left Abby, she'd probably never speak to him again and no one would be able to protect her.

If he could only figure out what was going on, what the biggest part of the anomalies he was missing, he could create a device to close them.

Permanently closing them, well, that was a completely different story.

A story Helen seemed to know.

* * *

"Jenn, can I ask you something." Danny asked as he helped Jenny clear the dishes from the table.

"Yeah, what is it, Danny?"

"It's probably nothing, but have you noticed that Connor's been acting strange-er than usual lately?"

"Come to think of it," Jenny began after she placed the dishes in the sink and turned to Danny. "He's seemed a lot more distant from everyone. I mean, I know that he distanced himself somewhat from everyone when Stephen and Cutter were killed; but it's almost as if—I don't know, as if he's gone into—"

"Isolation." Danny interrupted.

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe it's all the desk work Lester's been pushing on him."

"No, I don't think that's what's going on, Jenn."

"Well, what then?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with whatever went on in the tunnels those few minutes that we'd accidentally left him behind." Danny reasoned.

_"Now, to leave this place and disappear into the anomaly." Helen replied pushing a few buttons on the device, opening an anomaly._

_Connor's eyes widened, "this isn't supposed to happen. It's not possible."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot," Helen stated as she turned to the creatures and pushed a button that electrocuted them._

_Connor looked on horrified as the creatures convulsed and fried from the neural clamps._

_"What are you doing that for?" Connor asked horrified._

_"They served their purpose. If I need more, then that's what the Cleaners are for."_

_Helen was too busy relishing in her victory that she hadn't noticed Danny sneak up on them._

_"Forgive me," Danny muttered as he fired shots at Stephen and Cutter causing them to fall and drop Connor._

_"Ow!" Connor exclaimed a few seconds after he hit the ground._

_Helen looked at Danny alarmed that her plan had failed._

_"Don't worry, Connor, well meet again very soon." Helen called as she jumped through the anomaly closing it behind her._

"Something definitely happened. Something Connor doesn't want anyone one to know about."

"Like what?"

"Helen was trying to take him with her through the anomaly; but I stopped her." Danny explained.

"Helen?" Jenny cringed at Nick Cutter's ex-wife's name. "Why would she try to kidnap Connor?"

"I'm not sure; but I have a bad feeling that our encounters with Helen aren't remotely over, just yet."

"When I went to talk to Connor up on the roof, where I'd found him, he was smoking a cigarette." Danny said after a few moments of silence.

"I haven't known Connor as long as Abby or Lester;" Jenny said, "but I'm fairly certain that he's never smoked in his career at the ARC."

Danny smirked, "Wait till you hear where he got the cigarette. Sarah's gonna kill him."

"Becker?" Jenny asked pretending to be shocked, even though she'd already known that Becker's been smuggling cigarettes around the ARC for some time recently."

"After talking to Connor, I've got enough dirt on Becker to keep him running in circles for months." Danny chuckled.

"You're such a horrible person, Danny Quinn. I can't believe I'm still living with you." Jenny cracked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Jenn, you didn't seriously mean that did you?"

Jenny didn't answer him; but kept walking toward the bathroom smiling to herself.

"Jenn, you _know_ life at the ARC would be boring without me!" he called.

_"You're not my dad, Danny. I'm 27 years old, I think I know how to take care of myself; thanks."_

Danny's smile faded as Connor's words from earlier that day cut through his thoughts.

If only he could figure out what Helen had said to Connor, what had happened to Connor in that time that Connor had fallen behind in the tunnels; then, maybe, just maybe, he could find out the answers he needed.

* * *

Some Secker next chap! ;)

Please Review!


	5. Brilliant Burnout

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 5****: Brilliant Burnout**

It had been a few days since Connor received the package. He never lifted the iPod out of the box. He hid it under his bed because he was afraid of it. Or rather, he was afraid that something bad would happen if he touched it or turned it on.

Abby had asked about it a few times; but Connor brushed her off and changed the subject. He wanted nothing more than to forget about it and focus on the anomalies. Abby gave up and went about her business.

* * *

When everyone arrived at the ARC that morning, the cleaning staff had neglected to inform them that they had gotten carried away with waxing the floors last night.

"Whoa." Danny exclaimed as he slipped across the floor. "Ya figure there would've been a sign that said, 'hey, be sure to put your ice skates on before entering.'"

"If only Lester were here." Sarah mused, "He'd be yelling about the health and safety code violations."

"Yes, I would like you to be more careful when waxing the floors, you bumbling idiot! There is enough money invested in this project, the last thing we need to invest in is-" Lester screamed from his office, apparently on the phone with the maintenance staff.

"Does he live in his office?" Danny asked smiling.

"No, just most of the time." Jenny laughed tip-toeing cautiously over to her desk.

Just as Jenny, Danny, and Sarah were getting settled, Connor came shouting down the hall.

"Sarah! Sarah! I need to tell ya—" Connor was cut off as he slipped and landed on his back.

"Ow." Connor said as he slowly sat up.

"I thought I was overseeing a government research facility, not some indoor preschool." Lester called from outside his office to the team.

"Sorry Lester," Connor apologized picking his hat up and standing to his feet, "someone replaced the floor with waxy ice."

Abby came in shortly after Connor; but skated nonchalantly to her desk via her socks because of Connor's loud warning about the floor.

'For someone, who doesn't really talk about her hobbies and personal life much, she's a fairly great skater.' Connor thought.

"What is it Connor?" Sarah asked walking over to him.

"I need to talk to you about something really important later in the office, that I don't really use that much." Connor whispered.

"Yeah, okay. How much later?" Sarah asked.

"About 30 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Okay, just, watch for my signal. I don't want anyone else to know about this." Connor whispered sneaking away to the ADD.

* * *

While Connor typed away at the ADD, Abby tip-toed over to Sarah's desk.

"Pst, Sarah, can I ask you something?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah replied putting her pen down to look up at Abby.

Abby pulled up a chair and sat down. "A few days ago, Connor got this strange package in the mail."

"Okay?" Sarah said unsure of where Abby was going with her statement.

"He didn't open it in front of me." Abby continued. "And since he got the package, he's been acting even stranger and hostile than he has been, lately."

"So, you think the package is the reason he's been acting strange and hostile? Have you seen the package anywhere since he got it?" Sarah asked.

"No, I think he might be hiding it in his room somewhere. I haven't been able to check it out, because he's usually home when I am."

"It's probably nothing, Abby. He's been through a lot in the past year. He's more than likely still recovering from it." Sarah reasoned.

"Maybe," Abby spoke as they watched Connor get up and walk out of the ARC. "Maybe not."

* * *

"I want a solution to quickly and more effectively deal with the anomalies and Helen Cutter, before the Prime Minister takes it upon himself to take-over the ARC." Lester ordered Danny.

"Yeah, about that, Connor's working 'round the clock to find a better solution, the poor kid's gonna kill over if he doesn't get a break." Danny reasoned.

"Great, now you're starting to sound like Cutter. I want some sort of proposal in my hands by Monday morning, or I'll more than likely be forced to surrender the ARC to the Prime Minister."

Danny nodded, lowering his head to the floor.

"If Christine Johnson and her men hadn't gotten in the way, and killed, then there might have been a bit more lenience." Lester spoke shuffling through some papers.

Danny nodded again, turned and headed back down into the Main Operations Room.

* * *

Danny walked over to Jenny's desk and stood in front of her.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Danny?" Jenny asked without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Connor left the room ten minutes ago, Becker's obviously not in here, and Lester does not wear jeans to work." Jenny explained, still not looking up; but slightly smiling.

"Yeah, but it could've been anyone." Danny muttered.

"Is there a point to your little venture over here, or did you just miss me that much?" Jenny asked looking up.

"No. I-I mean, what I wanted to say was—" Danny stuttered. "How would you like to go to dinner with me, tonight?" He smiled.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Come on, Jenn, we don't go out that often because of the anomalies to begin with." Danny spoke.

"Just one night?" Danny added raising his pointer finger in the air.

"Just this once," Jenny smiled.

"Great!" Danny cheered. "We'll go when we're done here?"

Jenny nodded her head.

* * *

As Sarah wandered to the meeting spot where she was supposed to meet Connor, something, well two things, crossed her mind. One, her conversation with Abby about Connor's odd behavior. Two, why did Becker smell like cigarettes this morning when she'd kissed him?

Sarah decided to take a detour before going to see Connor.

* * *

When she got to security, she was told that Captain Becker had stepped out and that he would be back momentarily.

'I guess I'll get him later.' She thought sighing as she turned to go and meet Connor.

Just as she was about to turn the corner that would take her down the hall toward Connor's office, she noticed Becker come out of a room. He hadn't noticed her, because he'd come out of a door that Sarah had passed already.

She snuck up behind him. "Hello, Becker."

Becker froze and slowly turned around. "Doctor Page."

"What's in you hand?" Sarah asked casually.

'Damn,' Becker thought, 'I forgot to hide it.'

"It's uh, it's just something I picked up for one of the guys and I'm on my way to deliver it for them. If you'll excuse me." Becker answered backing down the hall.

"Wait a minute." Sarah said as she approached Becker.

She pulled Becker into a kiss, throwing him off guard.

"You've been smoking," Sarah stated breaking the kiss.

"Hm-hmm. I mean, no. What would ever give you that idea?"

"A kiss and a few educated guesses. I did tell you I was good." She stated backing away toward the corner smiling.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I've forgotten about it already." Sarah called as she rounded the corner toward Connor's office.

If Becker knew anything about Doctor Sarah Page, it was that she didn't let things that bothered her go that easily.

"I'm dead." Becker muttered as he turned and began walking toward security.

* * *

Sarah knocked on the door, before entering.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked closing the door behind her.

"You-do you remember what Cutter was working on before the fire?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously.

Connor lifted a box up and placed it heavily onto his desk.

"What's that?"

"Cutter's research." Connor replied tapping the box. "Listen, Sarah, I've got an idea. I don't know how well it'll go over with Lester, so we need to keep this just between the two of us. Absolutely no one is allowed to know about it, 'k?"

"Sure thing Connor; but are you seriously suggesting that—"

"We're going to rebuild the Matrix and then, hopefully, I'll have a more tangible way to figure out how to close the anomalies." Connor explained.

"You really think this is going to work?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, I'm in." Sarah said shaking Connor's hand.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	6. Say When

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 6****: Say When**

Abby came to the conclusion that if she were to find out what was in the package that Connor had received, there was no other time to do so than now. Connor had already informed her that he and Sarah were staying late that night to work on the ADD and other equipment.

"I'll see you later." Abby said kissing Connor, as she waved and headed home.

Abby raced back to the flat as fast as she could without getting a ticket.

The minute she was through the door, she locked it behind her, dropped her belongings on the couch and fled up to Connor's room.

"I'll be looking forever!" She cried in desperation looking at the mostly disheveled room.

She let out a sigh, "well, might as well clean his room while I'm in here."

* * *

Abby had successfully managed to clear up Connor's disheveled room, the rest of his laundry in the dryer; but she still hadn't found the package.

"The only place I haven't checked yet is under his bed." Abby said with her hands on her hips.

She got down on the floor and peered under Connor's bed, the one place she refused to clean for him.

She jumped when she noticed Sid and Nancy hiding under the bed.

"Come on guys, move it!" She whispered angrily.

They grumbled as they moved out of Abby's way. There it was, the package.

Abby slid the box out from under the bed and sat leaning against the bed as she opened the box.

"This is what was causing his bad mood?" She asked in disbelief. "An iPod?"

* * *

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Danny called to Connor and Sarah as he and Jenny were leaving the ARC.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jenny asked.

"Connor! Sarah!" Danny called as he jogged back to Connor and Sarah.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely _no_ pressure; but Lester said he wants something about dealing with the anomalies on his desk by Monday morning or we're in trouble."

"No pressure." Connor repeated sarcastically.

"It's okay Connor, we'll figure something out to hand Lester to appease him for a bit." Sarah consoled.

"Sorry." Danny added as he backed up to leave with Jenny. "I'll see ya soon."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked as Danny held the door to his car open for her.

"Come on, Jenn," he said closing the door and getting into the car.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise then, now would it?" Danny asked smiling as he started the car and headed out.

* * *

"Danny, I'm not even dressed properly to go out to dinner!" Jenny argued as walked next to her covering her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Jenn." Danny answered as he led her to a table and helped her sit down.

He took a deep breath and pulled his hands away and jumped into his seat as Jenny opened her eyes.

They were sitting at a table in the corner of a beautiful restaurant. The table cloth was red and had a candle and some flowers on it.

Besides there being only three other tables waited on in the place, it was a pretty romantic setting.

"How did you—this place is usually so busy!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I know." Danny chuckled. "I did tell you I have pretty good resources."

Jenny nodded, "You're family owns this place, don't they?"

Danny laughed, "Just my uncle."

Just then, an elderly gentleman, wearing a suit, came over to their table beaming.

"Danny boy!" he exclaimed squeezing Danny's cheeks. "How long has it been?"

Danny went to open his mouth when his uncle cut him off.

"Too long! And who is this beautifully charming, young lady?" His uncle asked turning to Jenny and kissing her hand.

"Uncle Gene, this is Jenny Lewis, my flat mate and girlfriend. Jenny, Uncle Gene." Danny introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jenny smiled.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, my dear." Uncle Gene beamed.

"Do you know that I haven't seen Danny boy since he was in the Academy? Of course, he did have longer hair back then," Uncle Gene began telling Jenny until Danny cut him off.

"Uh, Uncle Gene?" Danny interrupted.

"Oh yes. Sorry, to go babbling on." Uncle Gene apologized.

"No, no. We should definitely talk about this further another time." Jenny offered.

Uncle Gene smiled and clapped his hands together. "Right, so, whatever the pair of ya want off the menu, it's on the house."

"Thank you." Jenny said.

"Thanks, Uncle Gene." Danny spoke as his uncle returned to the kitchen.

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?" Jenny asked laughing.

"No, you don't." Danny replied beaming.

"Long hair, huh?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"A mistake on my part," Danny explained.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Coward." Jenny laughed.

Danny reached across the table and kissed Jenny, who returned the kiss.

* * *

After finishing their delectable dinner and desert, Danny and Jenny sat talking.

"You know, it's almost a shame that your uncle's name isn't Ben. Connor would've filed for a name change and been on his doorstep with adoption papers." Jenny laughed.

"Uncle Gene would've loved that." Danny chuckled.

'I guess it's now or never.' Danny thought.

"Jenny?" Danny asked taking her hands.

"Hm?" Jenny asked.

"After all the things that I've seen and been though over the past year and a half; and all the ways to say this, I would fight through hundreds of creatures to save you time and again." Danny explained.

"Are you trying to propose to me, Danny Quinn?"

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Is this how police-detectives-turned-dinosaur-fighter's propose?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Quite possibly." Danny laughed.

"Then, I'm afraid that I have no other choice than to say 'only if you do it properly.'"

Danny chuckled as he got down on one knee, still holding Jenny's hands, and cleared his throat.

"Miss Jennifer Lewis," he began in a really deep voice, which caused Jenny to laugh. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jenny pretended as if she were thinking about it, before a smile tickled her lips as she happily replied "Yes."

Danny stood up and passionately kissed her in front of the clapping restaurant staff and Uncle Gene, who were the only people left in the building by that point.

* * *

"You can just drop me off at the end of the street, Sarah." Connor said as they pulled up to his street. "That way you won't have to turn around."

"Are you sure, Connor? It's really late." Sarah asked.

"I'll be fine." Connor nodded.

"I'll see you and Abby tomorrow at the ARC then." Sarah said as Connor thanked her and watched her drive away.

He walked slowly and cautiously toward the flat thinking.

Lester wanted some sort of solution by Monday morning and he and Sarah had only just begun to rebuild Cutter's Matrix. It would take a few months, at least before they were anywhere near what Cutter had accomplished.

"Hello, Connor." A voice called from out in the dark.

"What do you want, Helen?" Connor asked as he saw her step out from the shadows.

"Just to let you know that the offer is still open."

"I already told you that I have absolutely _**no**_ intention of going anywhere with you."

"Did you like Stephen's little present?" Helen smiled.

"It wasn't from Stephen, was it?" Connor asked angrily.

"Well of course it was. You don't think that I would send it to you?" Helen laughed.

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you also may want to know that the time for you to be leader of the ARC again is fast approaching and so is your discovery."

"You're lying." Connor suggested.

"Really? What do you think Abby would say if I told her the prediction?"

"If you harmed her, Helen, I will personally see to it that you _never_ harm anyone else." Connor threatened clenching his fists.

"Calm down, hero boy. I didn't harm her; but who's to say _you_ won't?"

"I would _**never**_ harm Abby! Everyone knows that!" Connor argued.

"We'll see about that." Helen replied as she opened an anomaly.

"Tell me Connor, would you rather lose your life? Or lose your love?" Helen asked as she stepped into the anomaly closing it behind her before Connor had the chance to reply.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	7. Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 7****: Breakdown**

"If you harmed her, Helen, I will personally see to it that you _never_ harm anyone else." Connor threatened clenching his fists.

"Calm down, hero boy. I didn't harm her; but who's to say _you_ won't?"

"I would _**never**_ harm Abby! Everyone knows that!" Connor argued.

"We'll see about that." Helen replied as she opened an anomaly.

"Tell me Connor, would you rather lose your life? Or lose your love?" Helen asked as she stepped into the anomaly closing it behind her before Connor had the chance to reply.

* * *

Connor did not waste any time. He ran straight up the stairs into the flat and searched frantically for Abby.

She wasn't anywhere downstairs and his heart nearly stopped when he didn't find her in her bedroom.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "If Helen took Abby, I'll kill her."

The only place he hadn't searched was his own bedroom.

"Please, please, let her be in here." He prayed softly as he entered his room.

He looked around the room. Surprisingly enough, it was spotless.

He found Abby asleep on the floor, leaning against his bed.

Connor let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" He mumbled as he walked over and lifted Abby up and placing her on his bed.

'She must've cleaned my room.' He thought.

He stood there watching her sleep, debating with himself if he should lie on the bed next to her.

He shook the thought from his head and placed the covers over Abby. He turned and walked out of the room and fell asleep on the couch, not even noticing that Abby had had the box, containing the iPod, on the floor next to her.

* * *

Sarah sauntered to the front door as she heard a knocking and opened the door.

"Hello," Becker greeted as he leaned in to kiss Sarah.

Sarah came mere inches from Becker's lips before she turned and walked toward the closet to collect her jacket.

"Hello, Becker." She greeted casually.

"Are you still mad about the whole smoking thing?" Becker asked stepping inside.

"What?" Sarah asked quizzically.

"Oh, no, I told you, I've completely forgotten about it." She smiled.

"I know you, and I _know_ that you don't just let things like that go that easily." Becker spoke, leaning against the wall.

Sarah came back into the hallway carrying a lot of research with her.

"Isn't that a bit much for some simple research?" Becker asked trying to start a conversation.

Sarah eyed the paperwork, shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Connor and I need all of the notes and references we can get to appease Lester."

Suddenly, there phones went off.

"An anomaly." Becker spoke as they looked at each other."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." Becker offered, trying to put his arm around Sarah, who dodged it as she stepped outside.

"Thanks, but I need to take my car." She replied waving her keys in the air.

"Gotta stay late tonight with Connor." She added walking to her car.

Becker shut the door and headed to his car and followed Sarah to the ARC.

* * *

The anomaly alert was near a local bakery.

Connor, Abby, Danny, and Jenny met up with Becker and Sarah outside the bakery.

Danny stepped ahead of the others and looked at Jenny, "Right, Jenn, do your thing. The rest of you, follow me."

As they started to enter, one of the employees came rushing out screaming about monsters.

"What did it look like?" Connor asked trying to calm the employee down.

"Like, like one of th-those dinosaurs from the films." He stuttered.

"Well, that helps." Connor replied. "Just, stay here and someone will take care of you."

Connor, Abby, Becker, and Danny entered the bakery armed and ready to shoot on sight.

They had just barely gotten through the door when they heard some objects fly across the room and clang against the walls violently.

Connor peered around the corner, to see a raptor mere inches from his face as he quickly recoiled to inform the others.

"Brilliant." He sighed.

"What?" Becker asked.

"We're reenacting Jurassic Park, now." Connor answered quietly.

Abby gave him a look.

"There's a raptor eating a jelly doughnut, 'round the corner." He whispered.

"Seriously?" Danny asked smiling.

Connor nodded.

"Right, I'll draw its attention, and Leslie—I mean, Becker, can knock it out with a tranquilizer. Then, we'll just chuck it back into the anomaly." Danny explained, trying to contain his laughter.

Becker shot Danny a look.

"You're gonna need all of us to be able to bring the raptor down." Abby explained.

Connor noticed that the objects that had been clanging earlier were now much quieter.

"Yeah, well you better hurry, the anomaly's gonna close soon." Connor warned.

Danny whistled as he jumped through the doorway waving his hands, which grabbed the raptor's attention.

"Ready?" Connor asked as he, Abby, and Becker prepared to fire.

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor could've sworn he saw Helen peeking out from the anomaly beckoning him to follow.

Connor shot his tranquilizer dart at the anomaly instead of firing at the raptor with Becker, Abby, and Danny.

Nevertheless, the raptor fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hurry, the anomaly's gonna close!" Danny cried as he and Becker heaved the raptor and managed to get it through the anomaly seconds before it closed.

"Connor, What the hell were you shooting at?" Abby asked concerned.

Connor kept staring at where the anomaly had been.

"Nothing." He answered blankly as he turned to walk towards the truck.

* * *

When they arrived back at the ARC, Jenny saw Sarah walking down one of the corridors, carrying paperwork with a worried look on her face.

Jenny ducked away from the group to follow Sarah.

Sarah walked over to one of the doors that led to Connor's office.

"Sarah." Jenny greeted.

Sarah froze horrified, Connor's words ringing in her ears.

_"We need to keep this just between the two of us. Absolutely no one is allowed to know about it."_

She turned to face Jenny, faking a smile. "Jenny, what's up?"

"Is everything ok?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just going over some research to present to Lester Monday." Sarah answered.

"Is there something you needed?" Sarah asked.

"No, just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong." Jenny said as she turned to start walking away, before turning back around excitedly.

"Danny proposed to me." She said excitedly.

"Wow. That's-that's great, Jenny! What did you say?" Sarah stuttered.

"I told him, yes!" Jenny beamed.

"What's the ring look like?" Sarah asked.

"He said he's going to go get the ring sometime this week." Jenny replied.

Sarah nodded. "I'm happy for you, Jenny." Sarah congratulated as she gave Jenny a hug.

"Thank you." Jenny looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go fill out some paperwork. Good luck with the presentation."

"Thanks." Sarah spoke as Jenny walked away, back down the corridor.

"I guess she's gotten over Cutter." Sarah muttered to herself, remembering the conversation they'd had the day of the fire.

After a few moments, Sarah shrugged and opened the door. "As long as everyone's happy."

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	8. The Recipe

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 8****: The Recipe**

"So basically, you're just reconstructing Cutter's legacy?" Lester asked pacing the room following Connor and Sarah's presentation.

"No. Not exactly." Connor replied.

"We're working on something to-" Sarah began.

"A device to close and hopefully prevent anomalies," Connor cut in.

Sarah shot Connor a shocked, yet confused look.

"Really?" Lester asked. "I don't suppose you're trying to create your own personal whatever that time thing was from that show."

"A stargate, no," Connor replied. "This will be much more real, controllable, portable, and maybe even a bit sexy."

Lester gave Connor a slightly disturbed look.

"It'll be complete over the next few months with the help of the Artifact and the Matrix." Connor began to explain. "But with all due respect Lester, I really don't want anyone other than the three of us to know about it, at least until it's been completed and properly tested."

Lester put his hand over his face as if he were thinking it over. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just don't let this blow up in our faces."

Connor nodded. "Cool. I won't let ya down, Lester."

"I've heard that before." Lester replied as Connor and Sarah headed back to their work.

* * *

"Connor, have you gone completely insane?" Sarah asked as they headed back to the office to continue their work.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked staring ahead as they walked.

"Oh, I dunno, like telling Lester that we'll have a device completed and tested in the next few months, when we're still studying the Artifact and the Matrix isn't even remotely complete!" Sarah shouted.

Connor set the papers down on his desk and motioned for Sarah to close the door.

"Listen to me Sarah, it is vital that we complete this device as soon as possible and stop the anomalies." Connor explained.

"I understand the urgency of wanting to shut Lester up and permanently close the anomalies; but I don't understand why you're acting like this!" Sarah responded.

"Like what?"

"Like you're hiding something! You act like someone is watching your every move and something bad is going to happen if they find out what we're working on!"

Connor lowered his eyes to the floor.

"And what if I was?" he asked quietly.

"Then, I can't do this anymore, Connor." Sarah replied.

His head shot up to see Sarah staring at him.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm not going to go publically announcing it." Sarah spoke calmly.

"It's not that I don't want to, Sarah. It's that I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there are too many lives at stake; and if I don't complete this, then all hell just might break loose." Connor whispered sternly.

"What do you mean? Does this have something to do with what happened in the tunnels nearly a year ago?"

"I've already told you too much." Connor answered. "If you don't want to help me, then it's fine. I'll figure it out myself."

Sarah walked over and hugged Connor.

"We're all friends here, Connor; and I think it's time you noticed that." She said as she turned and walked out the door.

Connor sat down at the desk taking a deep breath.

"This is all your fault, Helen. You're ruining my life!" he muttered.

* * *

Abby and Connor returned to the flat, an awkward silence between the pair of them.

Connor started to head up to his room when Abby's voice stopped him.

"Connor? I-I think there's something that we need to talk about." She spoke quietly.

'Oh no, I wonder if Sarah told her anything.' He thought.

Connor turned around faking a smile as he slowly descended the stairs toward Abby.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"It's-it's about that package you got in the mail awhile ago." She spoke slowly.

"Abby, I told you, just leave it, it's nothing." Connor replied sternly.

"It's just that, we've lived together for a little over three years now and I thought that we trusted each other."

"Abby, what is this really about?" Connor asked trying to take Abby into his arms, but she took a step back.

"I thought we didn't have any secrets."

"Abby, I-"

"Why would you get so upset over an iPod and work in secret, only letting Sarah and maybe Lester into the loop? You didn't even bother to congratulate Danny and Jenny on their engagement!"

"You looked in the package?" Connor asked incredulously.

Abby nodded.

"Why? Why would you take it upon yourself to go through my stuff?" Connor asked slightly angry.

"I'm your flatmate, best friend, _and_ your _girlfriend_, Connor. You've changed so much ever since Stephen was killed and even more so over this past year! We shouldn't have secrets." Abby explained.

"What if I was protecting you and the others? Huh?" Connor shouted.

"From what?" Abby asked concerned.

"I can't tell you, Abby, just stay out of my stuff and everything will be fine."

"I woke up on your bed this morning." Abby stated as Connor turned to head back up the stairs.

"Yeah, and I woke up on the couch, too tired to make it to the steps." Connor laughed.

"No, I fell asleep on the floor leaning against your bed." Abby argued.

"It doesn't matter, Abby."

"It matters to me, when someone I love is keeping secrets from me and acts like a completely different person anymore!" Abby shouted as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I don't have any choice!" Connor shouted.

"You always had a choice, Connor! And now, you're _choosing_ to act just like, like-"

"Say it." Connor said sternly.

"You're acting just like Stephen!"

Connor lowered his head, and replied heartbroken, "I think, I need to be getting back to the ARC and take some time to think."

"Connor. Connor, I didn't mean it." Abby apologized.

Connor wandered up to his room, packed a small rucksack and headed back down the stairs, toward the door.

"Connor, please don't go. I didn't mean it." Abby pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll see ya in a few days, Abby" Connor replied as he walked out the door, as Helen's horrible words tore at his heart.

_"Calm down, hero boy. I didn't harm her; but who's to say __you__ won't?"_

_"I would __**never**__ harm Abby! Everyone knows that!" Connor argued._

_"We'll see about that." Helen replied as she opened an anomaly._

_"Tell me Connor, would you rather lose your life? Or lose your love?" Helen asked as she stepped into the anomaly closing it behind her before Connor had the chance to reply._

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	9. Sleight Of Hand And Twist Of Fate

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 9****: Sleight Of Hand And Twist Of Fate**

Connor had worked restlessly on the Matrix and deciphering the Artifact by himself over the past three days. He hadn't spoken to his teammates and stayed confined to his office, determined to finish what he and Cutter had started.

Sarah and Abby had come to the door knocking several times over the past few days to alert him that an anomaly had appeared; but he turned it down saying that he was working on something big.

_"You are going to help me fix the future."_ Helen's words echoed in his mind.

"Nope. I'm gonna finish this; and then, I'm gonna be a free man." Connor mumbled to himself as he worked on the Matrix.

_"The future Connor, you'll help me save it." _Helen's voice mentally mocked him.

"Just need some music to calm my nerves." Connor muttered as he reached behind him and switched on his iPod.

Connor managed to get the Artifact to show the projection of the Matrix again, even if it only lasted for ten minutes at a time.

"That's it!" Connor cried. "Finally, a shortcut!"

Connor cheered, but stopped when he heard a familiar song come begin to play on his iPod.

"A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars began to play as Connor's hopes seemed dashed. However, he couldn't bring himself to change the song.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself as he returned to his work.

* * *

As the team was headed back to the ARC following the closure of another anomaly, Becker saw his chance for a proper apology seeing as how he and Sarah were the only two driving in one of three trucks.

Sarah stared out the window, ignoring Becker like she had been doing since she'd found out about his smoking habit.

"Sarah," Becker spoke as he drove.

No reply.

Becker nodded as he thought of how to get through to her.

"Have dinner with me." He said, looking straight ahead.

This caused Sarah to look at him and shake her head in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Have dinner, with me, at my place, please?" He repeated, pronouncing each word both hesitantly and with emphasis.

She looked off into the distance as if she were thinking about it.

"That depends." She replied.

"I quit smoking." Becker stated. "Been going to the gym more often to prevent cravings for the cigarettes."

"Then, I suppose I'll give you a second chance then." Sarah smiled at him.

* * *

"Danny, I've been thinking." Jenny said as they headed back to their workstations after grabing a drink from the lounge.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"About what Abby said. She's right. Connor has definitely not been himself lately. He hasn't even left this building for the past three days!" Jenny explained.

"It's kinda strange that he'd give up the opportunity to go off on a mission; but I'm sure he has his reasons." Danny reasoned.

"Well, what if we could get him to come out of his shell and maybe talk about what's really bugging him?" Jenny asked sympathetically.

"What, like give him a lie detector test and throw water balloons at him every time he lies?" Danny tried to ask with a serious face; but ended up laughing hysterically when Jenny shot him a dirty look.

"Why did I even agree to become engaged to you?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Because you love me, Jenn." Danny smiled. "And I was only kidding about the whole lie detector bit."

"I was thinking more along the lines of inviting him over for dinner, since he refuses to go home with Abby." Jenny explained.

Danny kissed Jenny. "Whatever you want. I've got to get back to my diabolical plot of getting Lester to force Leslie into doing everyone's paperwork."

"You know, you're such a little kid sometimes." Jenny smirked.

"Tell me it doesn't make this job more exciting." Danny laughed as he blew a kiss at Jenny walking over to his desk.

"Oh, Romeo." Lester called from his office. "If it's not terribly distracting you from your performance to make it to Broadway, I'd appreciate you presence in my office for a pow-wow."

"Yup, be right there, gov." Danny called as Lester turned and walked back into his office.

"A pow-wow?" Danny mouthed at Jenny as he did a dance toward the ramp that led to Lester's office, leaving a laughing Jenny in his wake.

* * *

Connor downed the closest source of caffeine as he put the finishing touches on the Matrix.

"Brilliant! Months of work completed in a few short weeks." He beamed.

He clapped his hands together, "Now, to get started on the device."

He looked at his watch. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon. "'k, I'll make a promise to myself. Try to finish this part to most of the way by 8 o'clock and then I can go and grab a bite to eat."

He froze when he heard a knock on the door.

'It's probably Sarah or Abby again.' He thought as he stood and went to pop his head out the door to shoo them away.

"Listen, I told you I'm—Jenny, is there something I can do for ya?"

"You're what?" Jenny asked crossing her arms.

"Busy. Really, really busy with research stuff." Connor rambled.

"Hopefully, not too busy to pass up a nice, home-cooked meal?"

"Come again?" Connor asked confused.

"Danny and I would like you to take a break from all your hard work and come over for dinner tonight." Jenny smiled.

Connor hesitated and shook his head. " No thanks, I'm on a roll with the research and I'd hate to lose the great pace that I've got going."

"Right, 72 hours of straight researching without sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, Jenny." Connor snapped.

"Careful what you wish for, Connor." Jenny replied as she turned and began walking back down the hall.

"Dammit." Connor muttered.

"Jenny, I'm sorry. What time?" Connor called after her, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Danny and I are leaving around six-thirty. Meet us in the Main Operations Room." Jenny replied as she turned and walked back to the Main Operations Room.

* * *

After they finished dinner, Connor helped clear the table as Danny broke out the desert.

"That was pretty good soup, Jenny." Connor complemented.

"Oh, thanks Connor; but I didn't make it. Danny did." Jenny replied.

"Really?" Connor asked skeptically.

"What? I'm not allowed to know how to cook?" Danny asked pretending to sound hurt.

"You just don't look like the cooking type." Connor answered sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better, I made the desert." Jenny stated as Danny served the desert.

"Pumpkin pie. Great stuff." Connor beamed as he dug in.

* * *

They talked a bit over desert, but did not speak a word about Connor's odd behavior.

Connor and Danny became a bit worried when Jenny's hand flew up to her head.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Danny asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just—I just need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." She said as she stood and rushed off to the bathroom as if she were going to be sick.

"Is she alright?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Dunno. She's been having nightmares lately; but she won't tell me what about." Danny replied poking at the crumbs on his plate.

They both jumped to their feet as they heard a shriek come from the bathroom.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Connor beat Danny to the bathroom.

Jenny had left the door unlocked. Connor's heart stopped when he saw what Jenny had been screaming about.

Her reflection in the mirror was gone, and in place of it was an anomaly in the shape of her as she stood terrified.

"Helen." Connor muttered.

Connor grabbed Jenny by the waist and flung her away from the mirror, towards Danny as an anomaly opened and someone pulled him through; but not without throwing someone else out before closing the anomaly completely.

"Oh my God!" Jenny screamed at the scene that had unfolded before her and Danny.

"Who the hell is that? And where is Connor?" Danny asked alarmed as the stranger struggled to sit up.

"It's—it's—I think it's Stephen Hart." Jenny muttered in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Cliffy!...Sorry! ^^;

~~Please Review!~~ ;D


	10. Fault Line

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 10****: Fault Line**

_Connor hesitated and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm on a roll with the research and I'd hate to lose the great pace that I've got going."_

_"Right, 72 hours of straight researching without sleep."_

_"I'll sleep when I'm dead, Jenny." Connor snapped._

_"Careful what you wish for, Connor."_

"Jenny! Jenny! Snap out of it!" Danny called as he shook Jenny.

"Oh my God!" Jenny cried. "She's got him! Helen's taken Connor!"

Danny put his hands on either side of Jenny's face to try and focus her attention on him and not the events that had just taken place.

"Jenn, listen to me. We need to help this guy out, first; and then, we're gonna go and find Connor, okay?"

"You don't understand, Danny!" Jenny cried, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Tell me, so I understand, Jenn." Danny begged as he tried to comfort her in his arms.

"He's supposed to be dead. Helen's killed him. Nick saw it happen." Jenny muttered into Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked over at Stephen, who lay unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"Jenny, come sit down on the couch and try to calm down. I need to make a phone call." Danny said as he led Jenny toward the couch.

* * *

Connor half expected to be thrown to the ground; but instead, he was restrained by the cleaners and reluctantly escorted down a corridor and through another anomaly.

Once they were through the second anomaly, they ended up in what Connor could only guess was an abandoned building.

"Hello, Connor." Helen greeted as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Let go of me, cos I'm gonna kill her!" Connor shouted at the Cleaners as he struggled against them.

"I thought we've been through this already, Connor, they only listen to me." Helen laughed.

"You've ruined my life, isn't that enough for you?" Connor asked angrily.

"I made you an offer, Connor. You refused. Surely, you've learned by now that I make offers that should _never_ be refused." Helen replied smiling.

Connor started laughing.

"I didn't realize that I was being funny." Helen stated.

"That's just it. The joke's on you, because I didn't build _anything_ for you to steal, so therefore, your little…doo-dad there will start fading away pretty soon since your kidnapping me prevented _any_ discovery!" Connor explained.

"Come now, Connor, this isn't some science-fiction film off your shelf. There are alternate realities and no way of you to stop me. However, _**we**_ need to be getting off to the future, so you can help me solve the problem of how to fix it." Helen countered.

"Tell me something, Helen. How did you know where I'd be?" Connor asked.

"Oh, I didn't; but given my resources, I was willing to kidnap anyone if it meant that you would come looking and eventually have to give into my request for the future." Helen answered turning around to face Connor.

"And Jenny?"

"My calling card, just some trick I picked up in the future. It only happens if someone's past is being tampered with; but can be stopped, if I choose. All in all, I think it was a fair trade. You for Stephen." Helen replied as she walked down the hall.

"Stephen?" Connor muttered.

* * *

Abby ran through the corridors of the ARC and up the ramp that led to Lester's office where everyone was waiting for her.

"What's happened?" She asked alarmed.

Everyone was silent. Abby looked around and noticed that Connor wasn't present.

"Where's Connor?" She asked confused.

"Abby, I think you should be prepared for what's happened and what may come." Sarah said stepping forward.

"An anomaly opened in my flat and Connor was kidnapped." Danny explained flatly, staring at the floor.

"What? How could this happen?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"It doesn't stop there." Jenny added, now completely composed.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that we have an unexpected guest, compliments of our mutual friend." Lester elaborated as he stepped into his office.

"Who?" Abby asked racking her brain trying to figure out who Lester could be talking about.

"Well go see for yourself, they're in the medical bay." Lester replied gesturing to the door.

* * *

Abby rushed toward the medical bay with the rest of the team close behind her.

"Abby, I really think that this isn't a good idea, considering what has just happened." Sarah said as she caught up to Abby, whose hand was already on the door to the medical bay.

Abby opened the door and walked in looking for someone, who was out of place.

She noticed him lying unconscious on one of the beds.

"Stephen." Abby mumbled as she fainted.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said that you traded Stephen for me? Stephen's dead. I watched them bury him. I was at that funeral two years ago." Connor noted as the Cleaners continued to restrain him as they followed Helen.

"The body that was buried where Stephen's name resides was merely one of my Cleaners." Helen replied.

"Come Again?" Connor asked confused.

"Stephen did die; and I went to visit the grave. I made him a promise." Helen began.

"What sort of promise could you possibly make to a dead man?" Connor asked angrily.

"Things can change, in more ways than you'll know." Helen answered smiling.

"Shortly after our escapade in the tunnels, after I killed Christine Johnson and her men, I noticed that the future still wasn't completely changed. So,—"

"So you decided to go and ruin it a little more, right?"

"I happened to overhear your little spat with Abby and how she compared you to Stephen. So, I decided to do some community service. I opened an anomaly right at the moment where Stephen was to be devoured by the creatures and ordered one of my men to pull him out and take his place.

After he was safely out of the room, I had the anomaly closed. Then, I sent out my calling card to get your attention. You came to help Jenny, and as you were pulled through the anomaly, a recovering Stephen was thrown through and the anomaly closed. And well, here you are." Helen laughed.

"Ya know Helen, after all of the creatures we've faced, you're still the biggest monster of all." Connor chuckled.

One of the Cleaners punched Connor in the stomach. Connor grunted in pain as he fell forward gasping for air.

_"You see Connor, one day, when you're once again the leader of the ARC team; you're going to make a brilliant discovery that will forever change man's destiny. Now, I have a proposition for you. You can either stay there, bleeding to death on the ground as the creatures get closer to devour you, or you can come with me."_

"There's also one more gigantic flaw with your plan for kidnapping me." Connor laughed.

"And what's that?" Helen asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not leader of the ARC team." Connor smirked.

"A minor detail. This is more of a side trip really." Helen explained as she opened an anomaly.

"What?" Connor asked, completely baffled by this point.

"I'm going to show you what it is that you're going to build and then return you to your precious ARC team to finish the job." Helen smirked as she led them through the anomaly to the future.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	11. Scared

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 11****: Scared**

"_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you."_

_**- "Scared" by Three Days Grace**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"I thought I was gonna die and I didn't wanna go without letting you know that I liked you." Stephen had said wh__en he regained his memories after the centipede attack._

_"I fancied you for a bit and now I don't." Abby had told him._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"Stephen, you-you need to get out of my way, Jenny's life is at stake and Helen could have creatures throughout this place waiting to kill us all."_

_"This isn't just about the creatures, Abby, this is about __**our**__ future." He replied._

_Tears began to fall from her eyes; those were the last words he'd said to her._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_The gunshot echoed throughout the corridors._

_Abby spun around looking to find the origin and then back to face Stephen, aiming her gun at him._

_Stephen was aiming a gun at her as well, "please Abby, don't make this any harder than it already is."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Abby woke up on a cot in the lounge.

"Where—what happened?" She asked confused.

"You saw Stephen Hart and fainted." Becker explained bluntly.

Sarah elbowed Becker in the ribs.

"What?" He asked defensively. "I'm just trying to be truthful."

"Yeah, like the cigarettes," Sarah stated.

"Hey, I'm trying to redeem myself—"

"Stephen's been dead for a couple of years now." Abby spoke.

"Tell that to him." Danny replied.

"What?" Abby asked.

"He only just woke up." Jenny explained. "He's asking for you."

"For me?" Abby asked confused.

* * *

Helen, Connor, and the two Cleaners stepped out into an abandoned building.

"Where are we?" Connor inquired.

"The future, of course," Helen smiled.

"Prove it," Connor challenged.

Helen moved forward down a corridor in the building, the Cleaners, still restraining Connor, followed.

After walking about 30 feet from where they had appeared, Helen motioned for them to stop. She stepped forward another ten feet and closed the double doors in front of them to reveal the emblem of the ARC on the doors.

"It can't be." Connor muttered.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Helen asked smiling.

* * *

Abby took a deep breath as she stepped into the medical bay cautiously. Stephen's shot over to the doors, almost immediately when Abby entered the room.

Abby walked slowly and cautiously over to him. He was dressed in the exact same clothes he had worn when Cutter had fired him, the day he'd been killed by the creatures.

"Abby." He spoke.

"Stephen." She greeted monotonously.

"You cut your hair." He noted.

"How can you be here?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"I work here; at least I think I still do. That is, if Cutter will revoke his decision to fire me." Stephen replied innocently.

Abby said nothing as she stood next to the bed he was laying in.

"What's going on here?" Stephen asked.

"I asked to see Cutter; but I got strange looks and was told that he's not here anymore. Then, I asked about Connor, but they told me a similar story. I didn't know what I was going to do if they told me you weren't here either." He explained.

"What's the last thing you remember, Stephen?" Abby asked, seemingly no life to her voice.

"I-I-had shut myself in a room in the bunker to stop the creatures from escaping. And, as they were about to kill me,—someone pulled me out. I remember hitting a cold floor and hearing screaming. Then, I woke up here." Stephen recalled.

"That's the thing, Stephen. Why everyone's acting so strange." Abby explained, unable to control the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Why?" He asked baffled.

"You died two years ago."

* * *

"That's impossible!" Connor cried.

"Believe it, Connor." Helen stated. "But if you help me, we can prevent the destruction of this one beautiful planet."

"It doesn't matter what we do here or anywhere, you can't change the future to your liking, Helen!" Connor shouted.

Helen put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Keep your voice down or you'll alert the creatures."

"You sound like Nick." Helen stated as she turned and led the way deeper into the building.

* * *

"How can I be dead?" Stephen asked. "I'm right here talking to you."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Abby replied flatly.

"We?"

"The team and I. Lester just seems to accept it."

"Then, why don't you?"

"Because of what's happened over the past few years, Stephen, everything's changed!" Abby cried.

"There's something you're not telling me, Abby. What is it?"

"I'll see what I can do about getting you outta here for some fresh air." Abby replied as she turned and walked out of the medical bay, ignoring Stephen calling her name.

* * *

"Well, we certainly can't have him running about in public." Lester stated.

"If his family and anyone else outside of this organization saw him walking around in broad daylight, we'd be dealing with zombie panic on top of creature incursion." Lester explained.

"What if he lived with one of us?" Danny asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"That's just brilliant!" Lester said sarcastically. "Anyone need to add Good Samaritan points to their charts?"

"He could stay with me. I have loads of room at my house and I wouldn't mind." Sarah spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"No." Becker replied.

"Why not?" Sarah asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because he's a stranger and you have a boyfriend." Becker replied.

"I understand that couple's counseling is in order; but now is not the time when we have near crisis on our hands." Lester cut-in.

"He could stay with me." Abby muttered.

All eyes were on Abby.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I mean, it'll probably only be temporarily, right?" Abby asked looking at Lester.

"That depends on what happens from here on out." Lester replied crossing his arms.

* * *

The Cleaners flung Connor to the floor in front of a machine that was the size of possibly a Xerox machine; but had an entire computer, anomaly controller thing running on top of it.

"Is this what you were imagining?" Helen asked.

"Yea-No, I mean, no." Connor answered staring at the dimly glowing screen.

"It's broken and I need you to fix it." Helen stated.

"Why should I? So you can go gallivanting through time and destroy it even more? I don't think so."

"I think you would if we left you here and your life depended on it." Helen smiled deviously.

"You wouldn't." Connor spoke, hoping to call Helen's bluff.

Helen opened an anomaly.

Connor looked at the machine and back at Helen and the anomaly.

"I guess I don't have a choice. You win, Helen; but I don't have the proper tools and there's not proper lighting in here." Connor announced exasperated.

"Come along, Connor. We'll return to the mansion to collect the proper tools." Helen stated as the Cleaners went to restrain Connor.

"Get your hands off me, I can walk myself." Connor ordered angrily.

"That won't be necessary. It seems our friend has seen the light." Helen smiled ordering the clones as they let Connor step through the anomaly after Helen.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	12. The Game

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE! ;)**

**Chapter 12****: The Game**

_"It matters to me, when someone I love is keeping secrets from me and acts like a completely different person anymore!" Abby shouted as tears streamed from her eyes._

_"I don't have any choice!" Connor shouted._

_"You always had a choice, Connor! And now, you're __choosing__ to act just like, like-"_

_"Say it." Connor said sternly._

_"You're acting just like Stephen!"_

The argument Abby had had with Connor before he walked out, still weighed fresh on Abby's conscience as she walked toward the medical bay, her legs like lead weights, to collect Stephen. She carried a fresh pair of clothes and shoes that Becker had pulled from storage.

_"This job, it does things to you."_ Jenny had said before her resignation.

It was true. Abby couldn't argue with that. Anyone involved in the ARC project was proof of that.

Abby still wasn't certain that inviting Stephen to live at her flat was a smart idea, considering everything that happened recently; but Jenny was still reeling from what had happened at the flat and Sarah and Becker would be on the brink of a fight if Stephen moved in with Sarah.

To be honest, Abby wasn't sure she could deal with a silent flat much longer. She could only hope that Connor was alive and unharmed.

* * *

Helen led the way back to the mansion, Connor following, and the Cleaners bringing up the rear.

"This way," Helen called as she led the way to a large room.

Helen walked over to a nearby table and set down her hand gun as she ruffled through a box.

Connor glanced at the Cleaners and back and forth between the gun and Helen.

He could very well dash over, grab the gun, and prevent Helen from harming anyone else. However, he had a feeling he was being set up, considering no one seemed to be paying him any mind.

Connor stepped a few feet forward; but froze when he heard Helen mutter something as she moved to a different box and continued to search for whatever it was she was looking for.

She was far enough from the table that Connor made a mad dash for the gun. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Helen.

"I had a feeling you'd try something like this." Helen mused as she looked up from the box she was looking through.

"Really? Then, why did you leave the gun on the table for me to grab it?" Connor asked aiming the gun at her.

"Because I know that you don't have it in you to shoot me, Connor. You couldn't shoot Nick and you can't shoot me." Helen smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Connor replied, the gun shaking in his hand.

Helen turned to Connor.

"I gave you a choice the last time we met. Do you remember?"

_"Tell me Connor, would you rather lose your life? Or lose your love?" Helen asked as she stepped into the anomaly closing it behind her before Connor had the chance to reply._

"You made your choice, Connor; and I can promise you that it's the smartest decision you've made so far." Helen sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Connor. I gave you the option of dumping the lizard girl or dying. After your last near death experience, your will to live overpowered your supposed love for Abby." Helen chuckled.

"Abby means everything to me!" Connor shouted, keeping the gun pointed at Helen.

The Cleaners stayed where they were.

"Keep telling yourself that, Connor. If she truly meant everything to you, than why did you hide secrets from her and walk out on her?"

Connor didn't answer.

"I'll tell you why. It's because the puzzles of the anomalies and the safety of your life mean more to you than some stupid crush." Helen explained.

* * *

"Come on, Stephen." Abby said after he was changed into the fresh clothes.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my flat. I arranged for you to live there until things can be sorted." Abby explained flatly.

"What about Connor?" Stephen asked.

"We should get going before I change my mind." Abby announced, turning toward the door.

Stephen nodded and followed her to the car.

* * *

The drive to Abby's flat was mostly quiet. Abby was too afraid of starting a conversation with someone, who was supposedly dead until several hours ago; and Stephen was too confused to know where to begin asking questions.

As they neared the flat, the mystery of what happened to Cutter and Connor was beginning to get to Stephen.

"Abby, please explain to me what's happened. I didn't end up in some odd parallel universe did I?"

"I thought at first, you might have;" Abby began, choking back tears, "but your story is just about proof that you didn't."

Abby wandered how long she could continue to dance around the fragile story of Cutter's demise and Connor's disappearance.

* * *

A few minutes after they had entered the flat, Abby explained the arrangements to Stephen.

"Right, I hate to do this, but the only other place for you to sleep is the couch." Abby apologized.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the right, the kitchen is right through there, and anything else, just ask." Abby finished.

"Actually, there is something else." Stephen spoke.

"What happened to everyone?" Stephen asked.

"I—I need to go check something." Abby pointed out as she tried to sneak away; but Stephen grabbed her arm.

"Abby. Tell me." Stephen said sternly.

Abby took a deep breath and sighed, as she turned to face Stephen.

"Cutter is dead and Connor has been kidnapped by Helen." Abby blurted out.

"What?" Stephen asked incredulously. "How?"

"Helen shot Cutter in the chest a little over a year after your death and kidnapped Connor several hours ago when you popped back up in Jenny and Danny's flat."

Stephen let go of Abby's arm and slumped down onto the couch, as he felt his heart crack at the news.

* * *

"I will shoot you, Helen." Connor warned, his finger on the trigger.

Helen stepped forward, so that Connor was pointing the gun at her head.

"Do it. I dare you." Helen challenged.

Connor couldn't do it. Cutter would've stopped him if here still alive. Helen had called his bluff; but Connor kept the gun aimed at Helen's head. He had hoped to negotiate his release.

Connor's breath caught in his throat as he felt an electrical charge burn through his veins, causing him to convulse and crash to the floor unconscious.

"Showing mercy won't get you very far in this game, Connor." Helen explained as she replaced the stun gun in its pouch and collected the gun from Connor's hand.

"Here," Helen ordered, tossing a pair of handcuffs at the closest Cleaner; "Handcuff him to that pole over there. I need to find those blueprints."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	13. The Sufferer And The Witness

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 13****: The Sufferer And The Witness**

"Cutter can't be dead!" Stephen cried.

"I'm so sorry, Stephen." Abby apologized.

"Jenny tried to stop him; but he insisted on saving Helen from the burning ARC." Abby said after a few moments of silence.

"He was my best mate." Stephen spoke softly.

"I know."

"If I would've known that this was how things were going to turn out, then I would've shoved Helen in that room. That bitch would've found a way out anyway."

Abby hesitantly touched Stephen's hand, "it's not your fault, Stephen. Please don't blame yourself for any of this. Cutter blamed himself for your death, you shouldn't do the same. All of this is Helen's fault, no one else's, understand?"

"What about Connor?" Stephen asked, placing his free on Abby's hand.

"We're—we're gonna find him, because—because he has to be alive."

Stephen wasn't sure what to say or do. If he was dead, like Abby claimed, then, how was he supposed to move on with his life?

After a few moments of silence, Stephen pulled Abby into a hug, as they both broke down in tears.

* * *

Jenny woke up groggily in bed. She felt Danny's arms that were wrapped around her tighten. She turned so that she was face to face with him. Danny seemed to be sleeping peacefully; but Jenny wondered if maybe he were having a nightmare about what had happened to Connor.

The incident was still strikingly fresh in Jenny's mind.

_Her reflection in the mirror was gone, and in place of it was an anomaly in the shape of her as she stood terrified._

_"Helen." Connor muttered._

_Connor grabbed Jenny by the waist and flung her away from the mirror, towards Danny as an anomaly opened and someone pulled him through; but not without throwing someone else out before closing the anomaly completely._

_"Oh my God!" Jenny screamed at the scene that had unfolded before her and Danny._

_"Who the hell is that? And where is Connor?" Danny asked alarmed as the stranger struggled to sit up._

_"It's—it's—I think it's Stephen Hart." Jenny muttered in disbelief and shock._

Jenny was worried about how Abby was holding up, after losing Connor and then volunteering to allow Stephen to live at her flat.

Jenny put her hand on Danny's cheek.

They were planning a wedding a few days ago, debating on the details, and now they were trying to piece together the sudden appearance of Stephen and the mystery surrounding Connor's abduction.

"Your hand's cold, Jenn." Danny muttered, his eyes still closed.

"The air conditioner's on, Danny." Jenny replied softly.

Danny pulled her closer and opened his eyes, so that he was looking at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, it's almost as if what happened was a dream." Jenny mumbled, resting her head on Danny's chest.

Danny kissed her head. "If only it were a dream; but then, I probably wouldn't be here with you right now."

Jenny's head shot up, a concerned look painting her face. Danny smirked.

"That's not very funny, Danny." She scolded.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Jenn. I lost you once, and I refuse to let history repeat itself." Danny replied seriously.

Jenny gave in and smiled.

"Where would I be without you?" Jenny asked.

"Probably spending the rest of your days, baking pies at some local bakery writing and revising zombie plans." Danny laughed.

Jenny shot Danny a look, "it's only seven in the morning and you're already starting with the wise cracks?"

"Aren't you glad you came back?" Danny smiled.

"You were spending way too much time with a certain someone haven't you?" Jenny asked not wanting to say Connor's name and ruin the best mood Danny had been in since the incident.

"We're gonna get him back, Jenn. I promise; even if I have to jump through an anomaly and shoot down Helen myself." Danny promised.

"I know," was all Jenny could say.

"Here, I'll make it up to you, where would I be without you?" Danny asked.

Jenny kissed Danny and jumped out of bed.

"You better hurry and wake up, or we won't be able to stop at the café on the way to the ARC." Jenny said as she sauntered off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"Jenn, come on, honestly, where _would_ I be without you?" Danny whined, somewhat scared of what may have crossed her mind.

* * *

Sarah was the first one to enter the ARC that morning. She felt slightly bad that she had told Becker she'd take a rain check on the whole dinner thing after the recent events.

Maybe she should give him a second chance. He seemed very sincere about quitting his habit and had even promised to be straight up honest with her.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she bumped into Becker.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized as she tried to step around him.

"Sarah," he said, stopping her, "there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm sorry for the whole rain-check dinner thing," Sarah spoke; "but I need to figure out what Connor has been working on. I think it might be able to find out where Helen might have taken him."

Becker grasped Sarah's shoulder's, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You need to sleep, or you are going to get sick. I care about you, a lot; and I would feel a lot better if you took these things one step at a time. We're going to find Connor and then, stop the anomalies."

"Is that secret soldier boy code for something?" Sarah asked, sensing a double meaning behind Becker's words, as she suppressed a smile.

Becker leaned in and pressed his lips against Sarah's, who returned the kiss.

"Yeah," Becker replied, breaking the kiss. "It means that I love you."

* * *

Connor groaned as he forced his eyes open. His body ached.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'I knew I should have taken that shot.'

He tried to move; but realized that he was handcuffed to a pole.

"Ah, I see you've come to," Helen sneered.

She placed the gun near Connor and watched in amusement as he struggled to try and grab the gun, which was just out of reach.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. You see, Connor, that's what separates the weak from the strong. The willingness to defend oneself."

"You just wait, Helen. I'll kill you myself!" Connor shouted, his threat echoed throughout the mansion.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't."

"A man with so much to lose, making demands and threats as if he has nothing to lose is a fool, Connor. Don't make the same mistake Nick did." Helen warned.

Connor tried to reach for the gun once more, but cried out in pain as he felt the handcuffs cut into his wrist, warm blood trickled onto his hand and his arm.

"Oh dear." Helen frowned. "We can't have you bleeding to death on us, now can we?"

Helen reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth.

"Don't touch me." Connor warned shooting Helen a death glare.

"If I don't wrap this, you'll be in a lot of trouble, both for your life and for the future." Helen said as she wrapped the cloth tightly around Connor's wrist.

"Since it took longer than I'd planned to find what I was looking for, we'll resume this in the morning." Helen explained standing up.

"You might want to get some sleep Connor; it's going to be a long and dangerous day." Helen smirked as she picked up the gun and exited the room with the two Cleaners.

"I need to figure something out. There's gotta be a way around all of this." Connor whispered as he silently began to concoct a plan in the fading light of the mostly empty mansion.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	14. Meant To Live

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 14****: Meant To Live**

"_Maybe we've been living' with our eyes half open_

_Maybe we're bent and broken, broken"_

_**- "Meant to Live" by Switchfoot**_

* * *

Lester had told Abby to remain home for the day and look after Stephen, while [Lester] came up with a way to deal with Stephen's unexpected resurrection, courtesy of Helen.

"Something tells me that dealing with alien invasion might've been an easier issue to deal with." Lester muttered to himself while he flipped through the mountains of paperwork that sat upon his desk.

"I doubt that," Danny spoke, standing in the doorway, causing Lester to jump.

Danny suppressed a laugh. "Sorry, sir."

"You should be, Quinn. This job is getting harder and if I don't have anything to present to the minister within the next few weeks, then we'll all be finished because the ARC will be out of my jurisdiction." Lester explained stacking some papers, not looking at Danny.

"We'll have found Connor by then." Danny replied.

"One can only hope." Lester answered nonchalantly.

Danny didn't say anything.

"How is Jenny?" Lester asked after a few moments.

"She's sleeping better. It's as if nothing had ever happened to her." Danny explained.

"I am very worried about her though." Danny added solemnly.

Just then an anomaly alert went off.

"You might want to tend to that, Quinn." Lester ordered as he worked on the paperwork, briefly looking up at Danny to shoo him.

* * *

Abby pulled up to the graveyard where Cutter and supposedly Stephen were buried.

Chills ran down Abby's spine. She had absolutely no desire to be here, especially not after Connor's disappearance; but Stephen insisted. He refused to believe that he was listed as dead, even though Abby had shown him all the paperwork and whatnot.

She stopped the engine and uneasily got out of the car with Stephen as she led the way to the grave marker.

"Here it is." Abby replied flatly, standing in front of the grave marker that read:

_Stephen James Hart_

_Died: 4. 3. 2007_

_Aged 32_

_Rest in Peace_

"Unbelievable." Stephen muttered as he dropped to his knees.

"Sorry, but it's real." Abby mumbled.

Stephen wanted to cry; but no tears would come.

Abby looked around and saw a few people staring. She bent down and hooked her arms around Stephen's left arm, in an attempt to heave him to his feet.

"We need to leave, Stephen. People are starting to stare and Lester's gonna kill me for going against his orders." Abby explained.

"It really doesn't matter anymore, Abby." He mumbled.

"It will always matter, so long as you still have air to breathe." Abby replied as she pulled him to his feet, pulled him towards her car and sped home.

* * *

When they got back to the flat, Abby tossed her keys in the bowl by the door and headed toward the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Abby asked, trying to make some sort of conversation, as Stephen hadn't muttered so much as a word the entire way home.

"Whatever you'd like." Stephen answered.

Abby gave him a weird look and went into the kitchen looking for something to cook, or maybe coupons for pizza.

She decided to grab the coupons and ask Stephen again.

As she turned around, she came bumped into Stephen.

Abby brushed it off, Stephen didn't say anything, as if he were in a trance or something.

"How about pizza?" She asked, "I figured that I would let you choose, since I did last time."

Stephen gripped Abby's arms and held her in front of him.

"Stephen?" She asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"We-we could start over, pick up where we left off." Stephen muttered.

"Sorry?" Abby asked confused.

Stephen leaned in so that his lips were mere inches away from Abby's. They breathed each other's scent in.

Abby froze, her mouth hanging slightly open in shock. A voice screamed somewhere from the back of her head, but she could barely hear it.

Stephen leaned in closer and brushed his lips ever so lightly across Abby's, causing her to shudder.

"Please, Stephen." She whispered. "You don't want to do this. I told you before, and I'll say it again, I belong with Connor. You had your—"

Stephen cut Abby off as he crushed his lips against hers.

Abby started to return the kiss at first, her brain trying to convince her that she was kissing Connor; but she managed to shove him away from her and ran down the hall, locking herself in the bathroom, slumping against the door crying.

* * *

Connor woke up, his head leaning against the handcuffs. As he opened his eyes, he saw Helen crouched mere inches away from him looking curiously.

He jumped involuntarily.

"It's only me, Connor." She smiled deviously.

"That's what I was afraid of." Connor replied.

"Are you ready to help me save the future?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What future? The future of the human race? Or yours?" Connor asked, anger tinting his voice.

"Why, both."

Connor began to laugh hysterically.

"As I've told you before Helen, I don't give a damn about you and there is no way in hell that I will ever help you." He spat.

"I think you will if I tell you that I will end your brilliant existence right here, right now."

"One life to save humanity." Connor scoffed.

"Hardly noble. You see Connor, you are the future. You are the key to the devices of the anomalies! You could be a God!" Helen spoke.

"No one should ever have that power, Helen, not even you." Connor explained.

"You sound like Nick." Helen stated as she inched closer to check Connor's injury.

Connor went to fight her, but felt his muscles tense up, as he noticed a tranquillizer dart in his leg.

"You—you bitch, what did you-do—to—me?" he asked as he fell unconscious again.

"Come now, Connor, don't think that I would let you risk infection when we need to repair the future, today. Tsk. Tsk. In about an hour, when you fix that machine, I'll be able to conduct the most groundbreaking experiment yet." Helen smirked as she checked the injury and changed the cloth.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	15. Today Never Happened Before

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 15****: Today Never Happened Before**

_"I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before"_

**_-"Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot_**

**_

* * *

_**

Abby woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor. She had fallen asleep sitting against the door, ashamed and upset after Stephen had snogged her out of anguish. What had made everything worse was the fact that she had returned his kiss and proceeded to push him away and flee to the bathroom seeking refuge.

She stood up and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared all over her face from crying and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Her hair was in disarray; but there wasn't much to do about it seeing as how it was so short and she didn't have any fresh clothes in the bathroom, so she couldn't very well take a shower to cure it either.

She sighed and quickly washed her face.

She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath as she opened the door to the bathroom, preparing to deal with Stephen.

As Abby opened the door, Stephen fell into the bathroom and shot up, fully alert. He had fallen asleep against the outside of the door to the bathroom.

"Good morning," he greeted solemnly.

"Morning," Abby answered trying to hide her feelings of anger from the night previous.

Stephen gaze shifted back and forth between Abby and the floor, as he tried to form the right words to convey to her.

"Abby, I—I'm sorry."

"You should be." She retorted more venomously than she'd planned.

Stephen's gaze fell to the ground once more. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have forced my feelings on you. I didn't—I didn't know that you and Connor were—together."

"Yeah, well, Helen really mucked that up for me, didn't she? She kidnapped the love of my life and the last conversation I had with him—we said some things—horrible things that—that I never got to apologize for." Abby tried to explain as angrily as she could, but all of her pent up emotions boiled over and she ended up sobbing.

Stephen stood watching her sob and very cautiously pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed as she beat against Stephen's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Stephen could say.

"Is that all you can say?" Abby asked incredulously.

"We'll get Connor back. I really don't think that Helen would go through all the trouble of kidnapping him just to kill him." Stephen explained.

Abby looked up at him, anger clear in her eyes. "Cutter thought she wasn't a killer either and look what happened!"

Stephen hesitated to say something and then slowly spoke, choosing each word carefully.

"Look, what do you say we call a truce and then go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea or something to calm our nerves?"

He held out his hand and Abby looked at it hesitantly.

"We'll find Connor, I promise." Stephen added.

"Deal," Abby said blankly as she shook Stephen's hand.

From here on out, nothing would be the same between them and they could never go back to the way things were.

* * *

Jenny sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall. She ran her thumb over the engagement ring Danny had bought her a couple weeks ago.

She was still having trouble believing that her life had come down to this; chasing creatures, following up leads on disappearances and reappearances. She was starting to feel like she was living the role of a character out of Torchwood or CSI.

There were days when the most important life-changing events that concerned her were front row seats to fashion shows, now it was different.

Danny sat down beside her and tried to be energetic.

"Well, my plan finally worked! After we came back from the anomaly alert earlier today, I convinced Lester to keep Becker behind and do everyone's paperwork while the rest of us got to go home!"

Jenny didn't budge, or even crack a smile for that matter, she just stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Jenn?" Danny asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"No, Danny, I—I don't think I am." She replied calmly, not tearing her eyes from the wall.

He took her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"I never told you; but, I've been having these odd dreams lately. I've been having them even before Connor was taken."

"What sort of dreams?"

"Nightmares, really. It's—it's as if I'm someone else. I see myself in a mirror and I keep changing back and forth between Claudia Brown and myself. Almost every dream ends in me being destroyed by a creature." She answered blankly.

"Jenn, they're just dreams, nothing can hurt you."

"Yeah, that's what I kept trying to tell myself; but then, the night that Connor was taken, when I got that migraine and fled to the bathroom, my reflection in the mirror—it was completely gone, Danny. My reflection was replaced by an anomaly that took my shape!"

"Jenn, I'm sure that there's some perfectly rational expl—"

"No," Jenny cut him off, turning her face toward him, her expression stern. "There's not a perfectly reasonable explanation to _anything_ that happens ARC-related."

Danny was unsure of how to reply.

"Maybe,—maybe it was a mistake to come back." She spoke reluctantly.

"Jenn, don't say that." Danny said softly.

"If—maybe if I had never gotten involved with any of this, Connor would still be here and Cutter wouldn't have been killed and this would have been something that just barely existed in my darkest dreams."

"You do realize that we would never have met if that happened, right?" Danny asked slightly hurt by Jenny's comment.

"You have saved countless lives from being a part of this and have even become a stronger person because of it." Danny spoke when Jenny had replied.

"I'm glad you came into my life Jenny Lewis, because I would probably be lost without you." Danny finished, as he searched Jenny's eyes for a response.

"I—I just—wish this job would be a bit easier to bear is all." Jenny sobbed as Danny pulled her into a hug.

Danny broke the hug and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Everything gets worse before it gets better; but you don't have to do any of this alone Jenny." He explained as he pulled her face toward his and crushed his lips against hers.

Jenny tangled her fingers through Danny's hair, deepening the kiss, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," Jenny breathed in between kisses.

"I love you too, Jenn." Danny replied.

There would never be a return to normalcy after becoming a member the ARC.

* * *

Sarah had spent the past 48 hours in Connor's office trying to figure out what exactly Connor had been up to before Helen had kidnapped him.

Truly, she was shocked at how fast Connor had managed to complete the Matrix, which had taken her and Cutter months to complete. It was the perfect replica and even more.

She stared at the half-finished project in the back corner of the room. She had poked at it a few times, trying to determine what exactly it was; but to no avail, she was at a loss for an answer.

Suddenly, she remembered what Connor had explained to Lester at the presentation a while back about what they were going to attempt to build, what he had been so confident about.

_"A device to close and hopefully prevent anomalies," Connor cut in._

_ Sarah shot Connor a shocked, yet confused look._

_ "Really?" Lester asked. "I don't suppose you're trying to create your own personal whatever that time thing was from that show."_

_ "A stargate, no," Connor replied. "This will be much more real, controllable, portable, and maybe even a bit sexy."_

_ Lester gave Connor a slightly disturbed look._

_ "It'll be complete over the next few months with the help of the Artifact and the Matrix." Connor began to explain. "But with all due respect Lester, I really don't want anyone other than the three of us to know about it, at least until it's been completed and properly tested."_

_ Lester put his hand over his face as if he were thinking it over. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just don't let this blow up in our faces."_

_ Connor nodded. "Cool. I won't let ya down, Lester."_

Then it hit Sarah, the device Connor had been trying to explain to Lester, was the very device that sat in the corner, half-complete.

Sarah, feeling a sudden jolt of energy, began to rummage through the papers of mountainous research that she and Connor had collected and created, looking for the documents that would allow her to be able to complete Connor's dream and bring him back.

* * *

Becker had been worried about Sarah. Even though they had made up and she had forgiven him for lying to her about smoking, something strange was still going on.

Something she refused to talk about; and he intended to find out what it was.

Becker had seen her often disappear down one of the corridors that led to Connor's office, where Connor had spent most of his time before Helen had kidnapped him.

Becker sauntered down the hallway slowly and as quietly as possible.

* * *

When he came to the door of Connor's office, he could hear what could only be categorized as construction work taking place on the other side of the door.

He knocked on the door. No answer; but the construction noises continued.

He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for what he might find on the other side of the door as he turned the doorknob.

Sarah was working diligently on some sort of machine. What it was, exactly, Becker had absolutely no idea; but it had to have been in some way, of great importance if Sarah and Connor had managed to keep it a secret from everyone else at the ARC.

"Sarah," he spoke, "What are you doing?"

The noise ceased and Sarah slowly put down the tools she'd been wielding as she slowly turned to face Captain Becker.

"Becker, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing Sarah?" He asked again, concern clear in his voice.

"You're—you're not supposed to—to be here. This is a top secret project that only two other people, beside myself know of." Sarah stuttered.

"What are you working on?" Becker asked again.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry; but you wouldn't understand." She answered.

"Then explain it to me so I can understand why it is that this secret is interrupting us." Becker stated calmly.

"It's a device that Connor and I were working on that is supposed to open and close anomalies; but other than us, Lester is the only one, who knows about it."

"Did the three of you think of the consequences that could develop because of the creation of that device?" Becker asked sternly.

"It's not even been completed and tested yet, so we wouldn't know." She replied honestly.

"What are you going to do if it spins out of control and causes some serious repercussions?" Becker asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then, I guess will cross that milestone when we get to it. Look, if Connor believed that something good would come from creating this device, then I don't think that we should question him, do you?"

* * *

Connor woke up when he felt his body slam against the cold ground, which indicated that they were again in the future, decrepit ruins if the ARC.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet, as he heard a gun cock.

"So this is how it's going to be, yeah? Force me to accomplice you by gunpoint?" Connor asked not turning around.

"Well, I could always kill you; but as I've said, you're more useful to me alive than dead." Helen commented.

Connor turned around to face her, as she shone a flashlight at him, causing him to squint.

"So, if I still refuse to fix this device for you, you can't technically kill me because you need my geniusness—ness." Connor made a face at the last word.

"To be completely clear on the matter, Connor, I can always send one of my many Cleaner's to your time and have them 'taken care of,' so to speak."

Connor was going to say 'you wouldn't dare;' but after the stunt that Helen had pulled earlier on about leaving him to die if it meant fixing the device, he decided not to try to call her bluff.

He raised his hands in the air and said "fine, you win, for now."

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now, hurry and fix the device before the creatures realize we're here." Helen ordered in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Connor muttered as he turned and began to work furiously at the device.

If things worked out the way he had planned in his head, then when the device was fixed, he would steal the gun from Helen, open an anomaly back to his time and take her back to rot away in a cell.

If only.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Connor had the device up and running; but he still wasn't completely sure of how it worked, at least, not enough that he could stage a coup and return safely home.

"Hold him," Helen ordered the Cleaners, who restrained Connor the second she vocalized the order.

Connor watched as Helen typed furiously at the giant screen, possibly inputting coordinates to open an anomaly.

She turned and, smiling at Connor, opened an anomaly.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked as the Cleaners moved him toward the anomaly.

"Oh, just giving you your reward," Helen smirked.

"What?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"On the other side of the anomaly is something you've been seeking." Helen answered.

"Abby?"

"It could be the lizard girl or even answers. I'd say, the best way to find out would be take a little trip don't you?" She asked.

"If it's not taking me somewhere I wanna go then I'm not going anywhere." Connor answered bluntly not taking his eyes off the glowing time portal.

Helen walked over to Connor and tucked the handgun she'd been carrying in the back of Connor's jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Connor asked angrily.

"Happy landings." Helen laughed as she nodded for the Cleaners to push Connor through the anomaly, which she promptly closed behind him.

"Now, for the ultimate experiment: the paradox and the creation of the anti-ARC." Helen laughed as she opened another anomaly and headed back to the safety of the mansion.

* * *

Connor stumbled a few feet, recovering from being shoved through the anomaly.

He took in his surroundings.

He was in a forest somewhere and it was nighttime. The oxygen was normal so if she did dump him off somewhere in the past then it couldn't have been to far in the past.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, like cars being thrown and car alarms going off, as well as a woman calling for help.

Maybe he was back in his own time like Helen had promised, no strings attached. He hoped.

He ran towards the noise.

He came out near a supermarket, where a Gorgonopsid was running ramped, tossing cars everywhere. He saw a young woman, trying to dodge the cars being thrown at her by the Gorgonopsid.

Where was the ARC team? Surely, an alert would've gone off at the ARC by now, causing them to come and bring down the creature?

Connor couldn't wait any longer, he stepped out of the woods whistling at the Gorgonopsid to get its attention.

"Oi, come get me ya big, ugly, erm, Gorgonopsid!" He called.

"Get out of here, you idiot!" The woman called.

Connor could've sworn that he recognized her voice; but he didn't have time to think as the Gorgonopsid charged toward him.

Connor turned and ran back into the woods, the creature in hot pursuit.

The woman must've been following him, because he could hear her cries in the background underlying the roars of the Gorgonopsid.

Just up ahead, he noticed an anomaly and ran as fast as he could toward it.

The Gorgonopsid followed him through the anomaly as it closed behind them.

* * *

Helen Cutter stood baffled at the scene that had just taken place. All of her theories were true.

If only she and Nick hadn't had that argument earlier that day, he'd have witnessed with her the most amazing site. A portal to another world.

She felt a bit of a pull at her heart as she thought of the young man who had just saved her from the Gorgonopsid.

Seeing as how the Gorgonopsid had destroyed her transportation and Nick was probably still very cross with her, she had only one way of getting back home.

She pulled out her cell phone and called the only other person she knew that would come running.

"Hello, Stephen. My car broke down and I'm going to need a lift back home." She explained.

"Oh, I'm at the Forest of Dean; and the story I have to tell you is unbelievable."

* * *

Well, here it is, the final, chilling chapter of "A Beautiful Lie."

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed !

There will be a sequel and it will probably be the third and final installment of the Who We Are Now series, because the storyline I came up with would take a whole other story to explain and things would've gotten confusing. xD

Thanks so much again!

Please Review! ;D


End file.
